You Give Love A Bad Name
by DalWriter
Summary: Danny is really looking forward to the Bon Jovi concert. Steve has to tease him about it on the way to the venue.


Title: You Give Love a Bad Name

Author: DalWriter

Rating: PG

Summary: Danny is really looking forward to the Bon Jovi concert. Steve has to tease him about it on the way to the venue.

Although I never officially got a bingo card, I found one on line & decided to play. This was written for the prompt "Bon Jovi"

Disclaimer: This is a work of transformative fiction & was created in fun not for profit or with any malicious motive toward the rightful owners.

*** H50 *** H50 ***

Danny can't help himself. Every few moments he pats the breast pocket of his dress shirt to reassure himself that the tickets are still there. He's so close to just a little bit of home – New Jersey right here in Hawaii. His sisters had chipped in and gotten him two tickets for his birthday. In a few minutes he would be sitting in the eleventh row at the Waikiki Shell listening to none other than Mr. Jonathan Bon Jovi himself. Now if only his job or his crazy ninja SEAL of a partner doesn't screw it up.

From the driver's seat of the Camaro Steve chuckles at Danny's fidgeting. It's almost like he can hear his partner worrying. "Tickets still there, Danno? Or do I need to file a stolen property report?"

Frowning Danny retorts, "Do you even know how to file a stolen property report? That's usually the type of thing you make me do. You know real police work, the boring stuff, not dangling suspects off buildings, opening doors with grenades or tossing suspects into shark cages has always fallen to me in this partnership."

"They were all necessary and expedient measures to achieve our objectives," Steve asserts. "Besides it's a benevolent dictatorship."

Danny simply huffs in response, then turns back to stare out the passenger side window again, ignoring Steve. Once the concert starts there would be no more talking. They were sitting to close to the stage and the speakers that it would be impossible to have a conversation.

Ignoring the fact that Danny is trying to ignore him, Steve continues. "I don't understand what the big deal is. You have seen a Bon Jovi concert before. Hell, at this point I feel like I've seen a Bon Jovi concert given how many times you have described, in excruciating detail, your last trip to the Meadowlands."

Scowling, Danny replies, "The Meadowlands and Bon Jovi are sacred. You will not mock Giants stadium. You would understand if you had any sense or any class whatsoever."

"Class, really? That's what you're going with?" Steve taunts.

"Yes, class," Danny replies, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Stealing a quick glance at his passenger, Steve reminds him, "Don't both John Bon Jovi and Richie Sambora have kids in rehab? Real classy, Danno."

Attempting to deflect Steve's point, Danny argues, "I'm talking about the music." He waves a hand dismissively over the center console. "You know musicians – sex, drugs and rock and roll. Sometimes that involves drugs. As a law enforcement professional, do I like it? No, of course not. As a native son of the Garden State, well the music, the songs about my life, my life, Steven, that is just . . . well it's a helluva lot better than that ukulele shit that is played everywhere on this pineapple infested rock."

"'Pineapple infested rock'? Is that a step up from pineapple infested hellhole? Hawaii's finally growing on you, huh, brah?"

"Shut up," Danny orders softly. He will never willingly admit that he doesn't quite hate it here as much as he did when he first arrived. Steve and the team, all of his ohana, in fact, have made it a home for both him and Grace. "Just drive. If you concentrate on what you're doing, we'll get there faster."

Since they have stopped in concert traffic, crawling along a few feet at time when Steve takes his foot off the brake to allow the car to roll forward, Steve looks at Danny incredulously. "You want me flip on the lights and sirens so we can by-pass all this? Claim official business? Doesn't sound like proper police procedure to me."

"Now you wanna read the rule book?" Danny asks.

"Aren't you always telling me to? I'm just trying to be the kind of partner you want," Steve assures him.

"I hate you. I can't believe I'm even wasting this ticket on you."

"Who else were you gonna take?" Steve dismisses Danny's empty insult. They both know that Danny wouldn't want to be at this concert with anybody else, except maybe Grace who was still too young for a show like this on a school night.

"Sometimes I really hate you," Danny mumbles.

"You love me," Steve counters flashing Danny a full-on smile.

"If I did, you'd give love a bad name."


End file.
